TMNT: The Nightmares of Fighting
by StevenM
Summary: Leonardo describes a fight with the Shredder, while writing in his journal.


THE NIGHTMARES OF FIGHTING By S.A.M  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of TMNT, I just borrow them for a little short story.  
  
Leonardo sprinted in the direction of his private section of the sewers. He always went there when he wished not to be disturbed. This was his time for writing. Leo's younger brothers had always bother him while he tried to write in his journal. They called him names and said he was writing about some girl he was crushing on. This always made Leonardo laugh because he was a turtle; a genetically altered mutant. He realized that there was no reason for him to have a crush on anyone because he was a mutant, and no one in their right mind would ever consider being with a human-like-turtle.  
  
Leonardo squinted his eyes as he searched the long chamber of the sewer. He made sure that Raphael or Michelangelo had not followed him, like the several occasions before. They were the most aggravating of his three brothers. After he was satisfied in the belief he had not been followed, Leonardo entered his secret sewer chamber and covered the passage with a piece of trash cover wood. He quickly lit a candle and pulled his journal from his belt strap. He opened the tattered book, which he had found while wondering the underground catacombs. It was his most prized possession. Leo nestled onto a blanket and began to write.  
  
"Dear Journal,"  
  
"Master Splinter once told me there would be a time in my life where I would fight a difficult battle on my own. This frightened me because I have always had the aid my brothers Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael. I have always wondered when that time would come and if I would be able to overcome the terrible fight. Last night I had a dream about the it. Actually, I'd say it was more of a nightmare. I woke up in a cold sweat with beads of moisture trickling down my face. I am now going to log the remaining memories of the battle."  
  
The Nightmare  
  
The lone Ninja Turtle stood in the middle of Central Park, at the eve of night. The city was sleeping but the park was awake; awake with danger. Leonardo held his two katana blades gently in his hands. Wind whistled by and stung the turtle's face. He could hear noises all around him but he could not pinpoint their location. The turtle felt eyes glaring at him. He wanted to lash out at them but he resisted the urge. I must remain calm, he thought.  
  
The wind blew harder and the cold shivered down Leonardo's spine. The eyes were getting closer. He could feel it. Where are my brothers, he asked, they should be here by now? Leo darted across the park in ninja form. He flashed from one tree to the next, hoping not to be seen. Suddenly, the turtle came to a halt. A dark figure stood before him, wielding a long blade. The figure's face was covered by a metal framed mask. The figure's eyes blazed with anger and a passion to destroy.  
  
"Welcome, young turtle. Welcome to your death!" the figure shouted.  
  
Leo span his weapons between his fingers and performed a ninja stance. The figure was all too familiar to Leo. It was the man he had fought many times before. It has his arch enemy; the Shredder.  
  
"I don't think so Shredder. It is you who will be dieing." replied the young warrior.  
  
Suddenly, dozens of ninjas known as the Foot Clan sprung from the Central Park tree branches. They all wield a weapon of some sort. Their weapons were different shapes and sizes, but they all carried something with a bladed tip. The Foot darted at Leonardo quickly, everyone of them swinging their weapons wildly.  
  
Leo parried each slash with his katanas and flipped away from his attackers. The Foot continued to come at him, weapons flashing. The Shredder laughed mercilessly as his minions attacked. Leo hacked at his assailants as they came into his area of swing. Many of them fell to the ground, while others bounced in the air over his head. The turtle spun on his heels and ran for safety, but he was quickly intercepted. Leonardo was surrounded by hundreds of the Foot and they all were driven by a hunger for death. The Shredder continued to laugh as the ninjas closed in on the young turtle. Suddenly, Leo shouted a battle cry and charged the Foot Soldiers. He quickly cut some of them down at the knees and then slashed at their skulls, killing the soldiers instantly. Blood sprayed onto the turtle's blades. The other clan members rushed Leo from behind and swung their weapons. The turtle noticed his sneaky attackers but it was too late. One of the Foot Soldier's blades connected with Leo's shoulder, cutting deep and true. Leo faltered and let out a mild yelp of pain. The clan did not stop. They ran at him quickly but Leonardo would not back down. He counted many of the blows and stabbed at the many attackers. Soldier after soldier fell the ground dead but they continued to come. Leonardo could not believe how many Foot had arrived.  
  
Suddenly, they surrounded the turtle by making a circle The clan brought their blades to their faces and let their eyes reflect on the blade. Leo had dropped one of his katanas so that he could cover his shoulder wound. Blood oozed through his three fingers. At that moment, a part of the clan circle moved away so to make an entrance for their leader; the Shredder. The masked man slowly entered the circle. He had his weapon drawn and ready for battle. Leonardo was weak but he intended to fight. He had no other choice. The young turtle gritted his teeth and charged the evil man. Their sword's clashed, sending sparks skyward. The twp warriors slashed, parried, and lunged in the art of battle. Neither opponent gained the upper hand. They fought for several minutes with no apparent winner. Suddenly, the Shredder tripped Leonardo causing the green ninja to crash to the ground. Shredder quickly lifted his blade over his head and brought it down on Leonardo.  
  
"I shot out of my bed, screaming on the top of my lungs. It was terrible. I had never felt so alone in my life, said the young turtle as he scribbled messages into his journal, I'm just glad it was a nightmare."  
  
Leonardo wet his fingers and quickly put out the candle, filling his secret room with darkness. He then put his journal back into his belt strap and exited the room. Leo made sure he covered the passage with the dirty wood. As the young turtle returned to be with his family, he heard the playful sounds of his brothers. This put Leonardo at ease.  
  
"I may have to face the Shredder by myself, but I will never be alone. I will always have my family with me, in my heart." stated Leo as he entered the sewer living room.  
  
THE END 


End file.
